The Reckless Dwarf (aka Banar)
Raised in the Dwarven capital, his parents: a well renowned smith as his father and a simple cook as a mother, Banar was a troublemaker from the get go. From a young age, Banar was always hotheaded and finding trouble. His parents were fed up of his temper always getting him into fights, they didn't know what to do. As he grew he had a knack for smithing but despite this his parents decided to sign him up for the military hoping it would teach him discipline. It turns out Banar was well suited to this life, a sharp mind on the battlefield and a proficient combatant, he swiftly rose through the ranks. During his time he became very close friends with Enkidu, another officer of similar rank and together they were successful in many battles, both with a tactical mind & skill with an axe, not to mention their shared love of drinking!. One fateful day as his parents and friends were seeing him off to battle with Enkidu by his side, the dwarven army had to fight alongside the elves to take on the uprising of nearby orcs. Deep in the heat of battle the two friends were shouting commands and hacking the enemy to pieces. All seemed to be going well, and victory was in sight... until the Elven warriors were one by one retreating...why could this be? Did they recieve orders from above or did they simply leave in the hopes that the Dwarves and Orcs would wipe each other out? Sure the Elves and Dwarves had their differences but this was an alliance, fighting for a common goal. Sadly Banar, Enkidu and their men were beginning to become overwhelmed and forced to retreat themselves, but where was Enkidu? He was nowhere to be found...Banar scoured across the battlefield with his keen eyes to see his dear friends body being dragged off by Orcs about 200ft away. Was his friend alive, if so what would his fate be if imprisoned by the enemy? He could not believe the betrayal of the Elves, Things didn't get any better when he and his men got back home, his superiors simply told him there had just been a mix up in communications bewteen the allies, and that there was nothing they could do for his poor friend. Enraged by this he left the city, forgoing his military responsibilities, he only had two things on his mind, finding him comrade, and revenge. After months of chasing down leads, interogating lone elf scouts he came across and murdering a few dozen Orcs, he heard of a Orc camp off to the south that apparantly held many prisoners of war being used as slaves in mines...could it be possible Enkidu was still alive and being kept there? Banar thought it was probably a one in a million chance but it was a chance he would take, so off he headed on his own. About 3 weeks into his journey, whilst staying at an inn for the night, he came across some travellers who seemed to be going in a similar direction as far as he could tell. Despite his current state of mind he did miss the camaraderie of having friends and allies around, someone to watch your back and share a drink with. He downed his drink and and approached the group... Would they accept him, would they help him reach his goal? Only time will tell. Banar has forged a mighty greatsword from the lower jaw of a defeated Psoglav demon. It was enchanted with the aid of Alden Jonasson, Cassandra's adoptive father. When it strikes a foe just right (on a critical hit), the essence of the Psoglav wakes for a brief moment, and strike out with it's shadow stealing power. The victim of the strike is blasted back, and it's shadow briefly comes alive to strike it. The first time it happened, a Yuan-ti malaison's spine was ripped out by it's own shadow. In game terms: Shaderipper, greatsword of Banar. +1 to hit and damage. On a critical hit, the victim must make a DC15 strength save, or be knocked back 15 feet and knocked prone. It also deals 1d8+1 force damage as the target's shadow briefly animates and claws them for a moment. Category:Characters